VISION: GREY
by TheUniqueMediocrity
Summary: Two years after the Kyūbi attack Jiraiya finds a boy with a odd Kekkei Genkai and a secret. Taking him under his wing he raises him into one of the Elemental Continents biggest and yet silent influences. Enter Shizukanaki Rei, the Grey Sage. OC-centric fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Fanfic so whoever you are THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **I unfortunately have no beta so please be easy on my textual mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Naruto.**

* * *

 **VISION: GREY**

 **Chapter 1**

There were three of them.

He merely glanced at them before continuing his casual scan of the tavern. It was a nice place, not too small and sparse in its patrons. Overall, a perfect place for a man to relax. With a hand protected by a metal plated glove the man brushed away a spiky white bang, bringing to focus the huge smile he gave the purple haired bartender.

Jiraiya knew Uzuki Kenchi from their Academy days and fought as a frontline fighter along side him till Kenchi's retirement at the end of the Second War. The bearded man was as large as Jiraiya and great deal more frightening so seeing him work as a bartender in the tavern he opened near the outskirts of Konoha always brought a smile to his face. But there was a reason Kenchi opened the bar. As one of Konoha's reserve shinobi, the job gave him suitable cover as a lookout for any infiltrators that managed to make it that far into the Land of Fire.

Like those three idiot Iwa jōnin behind him. Kami knew how they got this far.

"So why did you call me to your dump?", he asked after taking a gulp of saké, " I'm sure it ain't to see your ugly mug."

"It sure isn't."

"Still as tight lipped as always, huh? Relax a little Ken-chan."

"Shut up pervert. I didn't call you here for your damn nicknames either", Kenchi said gruffly as he sat down on a stool behind the bar. His perpetual frown fell into a more weary look as he gave out a long sigh and said, "It's urgent Jiraiya."

Sensing the shift in the mood Jiraiya immediately sobered. Silently gesturing with his chin he asked, "Is that him?"

The big man nodded.

The 'him' in question was a small boy who apparently was tasked with server duty. Scrawnier than most four year olds, he barely reached above Jiraiya's knee. Raven black hair fell on his dusky shoulders uncut. He was dressed in an old sleeveless grey shirt and some torn up shorts as he served the Iwa nin, and hid his apparent precocious nature behind a large innocent grin. Jiraiya observed all this using the reflection of the saké bottles on display behind the bar and asked, "What's his name?"

"Rei. Shizukanaki Rei."

"That's a kinda girly name. Who thought of that, you?"

"His mother did actually."

"And who was she anways? Must have been something for _him_ tobreak his vows."

"Shizukanaki Mai. Worked as a waitress here but she used to be hunter-nin before she retired." Kenchi paused, then slowly added, "She was quite something. As for _him_ it was right after the Wazanabi Incident. He needed it guess." Kenchi snorted. "Wouldn't anyone?"

Jiraiya winced, accepting the rhetoric. "Well that explains that at least." He looked at the boy again, who had finished serving and had stepped behind the bar and into the pantry to wash the dishes. "Okay I get why I might be interested in this but that doesn't explain why exactly this urgent. I mean he has you. And you actually raised a kid before."

"That's not the problem."

"Then _what_ is Kenchi?"

"His mother came from a clan. A clan with a Kekkai Genkai."

"A Bloodline Limit? What kind?"

"Something I have never seen before." He looked Jiraiya in the eyes and said, "He can passively absorb natural energy."

A silence came over the long-time sage of Mount Myōboku as he mulled over the discovery of the other sage just behind the bar. He glanced at the boy washing dishes and asked, "Is there a problem?", wincing as he said so. It was a pretty stupid question considering the circumstances but thankfully Kenchi got what he meant. "Not to us. But I'm not so sure about him."

The mere ability to absorb natural energy was enough to mark someone as threat. To be able to apply it in battle or in any other activity with a reasonable amount of control marked him as a Sage. The amount of power available to Sage was enough to discern him as an S-class.

But there were drawbacks too. Serious ones. Assimilating too much natural energy at a time could lead to petrification. But in even worse cases, sometimes Sage Transformation led to a near complete loss of humanity turning the users to nothing but mindless beasts pumped up with extra blood-lust. Seeing the kid wash the dishes eliminated that option at once. And he was definitely too mobile to petrified. Though… he could have just turned his ability off or something. "Do you mean all the time?", Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah."

"He doesn't look a statue. Yet."

"What?"

Oh yeah. Kenchi didn't really know about this did he? "When Sages gather too much natural energy their bodies could turn into stone. But that isn't happening with this kid."

"No it isn't."

"So what is?"

"His primary chakra somehow allows his body to accumulate natural energy without the increase in aggressiveness or anything. The only problem is that the process of accumulating that chakra causes extreme pain because it creates chakra burns on the his coils."

At this Jiraiya stole another glance at the kid and this time, he saw what he couldn't make out before. The odd twitch in the shoulder, a sudden lapse in movement, a stumble all betrayed the side effects of the extraordinary gift that was Sage Chakra. "Shit."

"Indeed. He needs help and both of us know that you're the only one in the whole Land of Fire that can help him."

"I can't stay here."

"I know."

"You want me take him with me?!"

"I believe that he possesses the right instincts for your kinda work."

Jiraiya hesitated. To say that any kid was ready for the work he did was ludicrous. But this was Kenchi, the previous Jōnin Commander of Konoha. And his comrade. Whatever recommendations he made couldn't be ignored. Seeing his hesitation, Kenchi turned his head towards the bar's basin and called out, "Rei."

The boy didn't bother turning his head to answer and instead paused, washed his hands of lather and walked over towards the two men. He had a graceful walk, Jiraiya noted hiding the obvious pain he was in. So Kenchi already set the groundwork of the kids shinobi career. A part of him was impressed that a child of four years could tread across a creaky hardwood floor without making a noise while an other part just felt sad that a child's future was already determined to be that of a soldier.

Jiraiya looked at the boy,who in turn looked back, observing for the first time the child's silver eyes. Something from the mother no doubt, he mused. They made him stand out, making him look more like nobleman than the peasant he was dressed like. "Shizukanaki Rei."

"Jiraiya-san."

"Already heard of me did ya? I bet Kenchi told all sorts of awesome stories of Jiraiya the Gallant, heh?" said Jiraiya, puffing his chest out.

"No Jiraiya-san. I only heard of you when you came inside the bar."

Jiraiya face faulted.

"Enough Jiraiya. You too Rei." said Kenchi, slightly amused. "Rei why don't you tell Jiraiya-san here about the men behind him?"

"The guy with the beard is the leader but the bald one got more chakra." Rei paused. "They all very tired. They wanna enter the village so they going to act like sellers. That's why they're wearing those kimonos. They also said something about a friend."

"How strong are they?"

"Not so strong. They got the good looking papers so they good at sneaking I guess."

With this Kenchi looked back at Jiraiya who could only hear the exchange in awe. "And thus we have three infiltrators not terrorists. Here to kidnap or initiate contact with an inside source. You find out."

He paused. "You go wash those dishes now Rei. Jiraiya here will take care of those three." As Rei excused himself and walked back, Kenchi looked at Jiraiya. "You convinced?"

Jiraiya for the third time that night found himself looking contemplatively at the boy. The ability to gather that much intel from a single conversation was undoubtedly impressive. "Did you…"

"Train him to infer information at a high level? No I merely encouraged it. Many tend to loosen their tongues around children."

"True." Jiraiya looked thoughtful now. "How easy is this for him?"

"He can instinctively understand people's motives from single conversations. He isn't a neat freak but he's got a uncanny sense of organization for a kid. It helps him process information easily. Relatively."

"Plus the fact that he's a sensor?"

"Yes. I supposed it came along with the territory of a Sage."

"Yes. Yes it does." Jiraiya sighed. "Okay I'll take him. But what does he think about this?"

"He'll be fine with it. He knows the own risks he has to face. And we're both desperate for the solution of… his issues."

"Tonight then?"

"I'll inform him."

"And I'll clean up that mess behind us."

"That's already taken care of."

"Huh?"

Jiraiya looked back only to see three trained Iwa jōnin sway around almost drunkenly before collapsing in perfect unison forming a dog pile on the floor.

The other few patron spared them a glance before returning to own drinks shaking their heads, muttering about pathetic lightweights.

"Light dosage of _Jigoku doku_. Suna based. They'll wake up in an hour with headaches from hell." Kenchi stood headed towards the back room. "Now, you go clean it up."

* * *

Jiraiya could only look at the boy's face with a smile as Rei gazed at the mountain in utter awe.

"Woaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! This is the biggest place ever!"

Jiraiya looked at the wizened toad on his shoulder before they both burst out laughing. "No child", said Fukasaku, as the Great Toad Sage hopped of Jiraiya's shoulder onto the ground. "This is Mount Myōboku. Home of the Toad Clan for generations."

"So they're more toads like you Fukasaku-jisama?"

"Oh yes, we do."

"They ain't all like Pa here," interrupted Jiraiya, smirking as he looked down at the toad. "Most are way bigger. Pa here just one of the runts, eh?"

"I guess that makes Ma a runt too, huh?"

"Yeah, for sure-"

SMACK!

"And just who's a runt Jiraiya-chan?!"

"Not you Ma! Oh Kami my head…"

"And I suppose you're Rei, eh? My, my look at you! You're so skinny! I bet Jiraiya didn't feed you right! Don't worry Ma's here to fatten you up!" The purple colored toad literally jumped around in her agitation, the edges of her cloak flapping about.

"Um…. Thank you for hospitality." Rei, suprised by the attention he was receiving gave a hesitant bow. "Please take care of me."

"And so polite too! Noting like you Jiraiya, thank goodness for that!"

"Hey!"

"Enough, enough." Pa chuckled softly at the bickering. He turned to Rei. "Rei-chan this here going to be where you learn how ta use ya Sage Chakra. You can consider this ya home for as long as ya like."

Rei closed his eyes at the mention of home and Jiraiya didn't blame him. The kid spent his whole life thinking his home as Kenchi's bar. As for Kenchi himself he, surprisingly, didn't try to influence him. While the bartender was a great man he was a shinobi of the Leaf first. A shinobi would never give the advantage any chance of disappearing, so Kenchi must have had absolute faith in the kid's will. Even in the face of death most four year olds would be hard pressed to leave home and the people they love.

But this kid did. He made a choice to leave, a choice to live but yet a choice to serve. And here he was standing as tall as he could, hiding the constant pain he felt, slowing accepting the role put before him. Some-most-would argue that the kid had no choice but Jiraiya knew, somehow-just somehow-knew the kid would've taken this one, not for the fear of his life, but for Kenchi, his mother, the people that raised him. A small picture stuck out of his backpack, one that Jiraiya knew contained Shizukanaki Mai in front of the bar; capturing four years worth of memories in a miniscule frame. Memories that pushed his new protégé onwards.

Rei slowly opened his eyes and fixed his gaze upon the three Sages in front of him and said, "Thank you. When do we start?"

* * *

 **ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHASSUP EVERYONE! Sorry it took me a month to release another chapter but I recently moved to a new place and kinda got caught up. Alas I was held in the crushing grip of real life :(**

 **Thanks to all the people reading this.**

 **I unfortunately have no beta so please be easy on my textual mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Naruto.**

* * *

 **VISION: GREY**

 **Chapter 2**

Rei was a pretty honest kid. Well to himself at least. So he fully appreciated the fact that he had no clue what he got himself into with the whole Sage business.

"Now sit still. With your 'condition' we can't make this any easier with the Toad Oil but that's fine. Just close your eyes and pretend you're going to sleep but keep sitting."

Rei tried to do all of it and promptly fell down from the board he was sitting on. Thankfully it was placed on a lower spike compared the other gigantic ones.

Fukasaku chuckled from atop the platform he placed himself on. "Don't worry Rei-chan you'll get the hang of it eventually." Nodding his head slightly not so much to shift the balance of his own board, he said "Look. By staying completely still the board can't move and so it stays on top of the pointy spike. Got it?"

Rei nodded slowly. "I get it Pa but why do I have to do this? I can already get natural energy, right?"

"True, true. But see here Rei-chan, normal Sages can't absorb natural chakra while moving like you. So you're body must be doing something special so you can take in Sage chakra right?"

"Yeah…"

"That special thing is your Kekkai Genkai. And that causing the pain right?"

"Oh!" Rei understood immediately. "So if my body doesn't need to use my Kekkai Genkai then it won't hurt me!"

Pa chuckled again, warm look in his face as he looked up at Rei. "Righto Rei-chan. You're pretty smart ya know?"

"Umm." Rei blushed. "Thanks."

"It's only true my boy. Now why don't we continue, eh?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"Alright brat! Welcome to Jiraiya the Gallant's one and only boot camp! You're going to learn all sorts of things but the first thing is ALWAYS LISTEN TO JIRAIYA-SAMA! Any questions?!"

"Yes."

"What?!"

"Why am I a brat?"

"Because I said so! Now go run around Bunta-chan hundred times without waking him up!"

Rei looked over at the sleeping figure of the Toad Boss and couldn't help but envy him. He wanted to sleep at five o'clock too, not go through some crazy exercises!

"…okay."

"Good boy! Now go, go, GO!"

"Can you stop yelling? You're going to wake him."

"Well then you better get started!"

Rei groaned and got started, muttering some thing about crazy, loud old men.

The first time this exercise took place Jiraiya sat back and observed his protégé run around the giant toad he was surprised that Rei didn't make as much sound as he expected. Kenchi trained him well, but Jiraiya underestimated just how much the boy bloomed under the former ANBU General's guidance. _This time though, he might just reach lap sixty before Bunta wakes u_ p, Jiraiya mused.

Rei found himself staring to the bar-like pupils of the Toad Boss at Lap 57.

"…aw man."

"Damn it kid." The gigantic brick-red toad woke with a large yawn, ruffling the blue kimono shirt he was wearing. "Again? What lap was it today?"

"Fifty-seven boss."

"Not bad. Still you know what this means, right?" said Gamabunta, his face stretching to a wide grin.

Rei groaned. "Yeah boss."

"Good. So that's forty-three laps not done right? This will be a good exercise." The boss squatted. "Hey Jiraiya! Get over here! Alright kid hop on." He chuckled again. "Let's see you hold on for forty-three jumps."

Rei groaned again.

* * *

"So how is he doing?"

"Fine. He's able to control natural chakra externally in small amounts." Fukasaku paused, weighing his words. "However the effects of assimilating Sage chakra from a young age is showing. His coils naturally expand to the influx of chakra in his system, and the rate of chakra entering will only increase from know as the coils develop. Keeping still might stop the strain on his own body, but the chakra is a worrying factor. His body will always be able to hold it but…"

"The stress of doing so can damage him." Jiraiya sipped the tea he prepared, testing it. Satisfied, he poured a cup for himself and for Pa, the latter accepting the cup gratefully. "As he grows the rate of absorption will soon exceed whatever he can tolerate."

"What do think we should do?"

"I'm thinking a seal."

"Fuinjutsu? Ahh, a _fuin_ to maintain his absorption rate."

"Yeah. The problem is that we're talking about limiting a function of his _entire_ chakra network. I'll need time to devise this and he'll need enough expertise to maintain it."

"So you'll teach him fuinjutsu along with his usual lessons?"

"Yes."

Fukasaku sipped his tea, watching his summoner carefully. "You plan on leaving with him."

"Maybe in a month's time. He's learnt all he had to learn here. I need to go back. And the kid needs field experience."

"It's only been a year Jiraiya."

"I won't make him do heavy stuff." Jiraiya protested. "You know me. I just need him to understand the basics. Besides I need him with me as I make the seal."

"Are you sure he's ready?"

Jiraiya laughed. "He ran fifty-seven laps around Gamabunta. Without waking him up. At five in the morning." Mornings at Mount Myōboku were cold and the toads' lower threshold for the range of their hearing only decreased in the morning. And they weren't just toads they were chakra-using toads. That meant that Rei effectively ran at sounds lower than what a normal human or an average shinobi could hear. "He doesn't stop improving. By next week he might reach fifty-eight or fifty-nine. Trust me he's ready for what I want him to do. Later on we'll expand his skill set but for now he's fine."

The toad sighed. "Very well. I'll help perfect his meditation over the next month. Ma's already finishing up the basics of his Frog Kata. You'll need to polish of his taijutsu, though."

"Accepted." Jiraiya said eyes fixed on the setting sun in the horizon. "We'll leave in a month."

* * *

 _You understand the job right kid?_

Yes he did understand the job. Well at least whatever he had to do. And that was to tag Suiten Nezumi with a _Kansatsu Fuin_. With him knowing of course. That, the five year old reasoned was hard, but not really hard. After all Suiten was just a civilian. A highly trained civilian, but a civilian no less. The real problem was getting pass his guards, low-level missing-nin with at least Genin worth of training. But it was okay. He had a solution for that.

Rei scanned the huge, moving mass of people in front of him. The streets of Sarufutsu were always crowded, or so he was told. It was a bit of a surprise for Rei, who knew nothing but open and sparse streets all his life. But still, following his teachings he naturally gravitated towards the crowd.

 _We humans are skilled in recognizing faces. But if we find one we don't know in a crowd full of faces we won't pay much if any attention to it. You're a kid. That's even better: kids are normal, nothing extraordinary to be noticed. Always stick to the crowds brat._

Rei stilled for a moment and closed his eyes. Using chakra was like using an arm or any other limb. An arm was controllable, movable but one needed control to prevent the arm from overshooting or moving to less a distance to matter. Chakra was the same, yet harder to control. But Rei gathered up all the control over it that he had, and willed his chakra to _shift_.

This wasn't just transmitting his chakra through his chakra network though. Rei changed the very signature of his chakra such that it matched the signature of the natural chakra residing in his coils, resonating his chakra while sensing the natural chakra around. Achieved through the hard work he did with Pa, the technique was only possible due to his sensitivity and control of natural chakra. Now he was truly like a spirit, invisible to normal sensor ninja and yet solid and strong, his natural chakra boosting his physical strength.

Again, he moved forward, this time shielding the presence of his vast reserves of chakra from the guards. Soundlessly he glided through the crowd, all of Kenchi's training and his own early morning run experiences guiding his every careful step.

There were three guards, two of them flanking Suiten's sides, while one walked behind him, all four men wearing expensive-looking suits; all black but Suiten's white. _Strange_ , Rei thought. The last should have been blocking his front while the others walked along his sides, albeit a bit behind to watch the back. They neither followed the standard Manji formation nor did they have a backup shinobi watching out for ambushes. Instead they posed as enforcers rather than acting like guards. This was a very basic team. Rei breathed in, and then out. That thought did wonders to his nerves.

His chance appeared three steps in front of the target. He moved from the mass and stepped directly in front of the target still walking forward. All four of them were yet to notice him, not deeming themselves to tilt their heads downwards and notice the small, shabbily dressed, dark skinned child approaching them.

First step: Rei drew out a small rectangular tag from the inside of his left sleeve with his right hand.

Second step: It was a testimony to Rei's skills that Suiten was yet to notice him walking towards him. Taking full advantage of the man's inattentiveness Rei took a longer stride with his right leg causing his left leg to go faster which made his left foot go even faster before it took off the ground and pummelled its intended target.

Third step: There was no third step. Just a well executed kick in the nuts.

The man crumbled immediately give Rei the opportunity to reach into Suiten's inner sleeve with his smaller arm and stick the tag to the man's upper arm. The job now completed Rei moved, carrying out his escape.

The guards on the sides reacted both momentarily drawn to the falling figure of their boss. Rei seized the moment of inattentiveness and charged the man on the left using his smaller frame and prodigious strength to grab an handful of the man's shirt and pulled downward, flipping the man over his shoulder sending him barreling into Suiten. As Rei made due, he noticed both of the tumbling men collapsed into the guard on the right, while the man behind him just looked confused. All four men were gigantic, 6'3 at the least, so to him it just seemed that he guard tripped on the way to tend to whatever cramp the boss suffered moments before. He didn't notice Rei at all. Expected since most people didn't bother looking down anyway.

All reactions accounted for. Rei allowed himself a smirk as he disappeared into the crowd again.

* * *

Jiraiya nearly doubled over in laughter as he watched his student tag the mark.

 _Brilliant_ , he thought. The sight of Suiten getting kicked in the balls made his entire day. However the tactic was, while delightfully unconventional, rather risky. If it was anyone but Rei, Jiraiya had little hope for their success.

The boy was smart. All Jiraiya told him to do was to tag the target without any instructions on how to do it. He expected Rei to stalk after for longer, eventually finding the mark in a still position where more opportunities presented themselves. Instead the boy used his diminutive stature to his advantage and forced the mark into rest and then proceeded to tag it, overcoming the defence after the objective was achieved.

Not the wisest course of action. But the kid timed it right and executed his plan perfectly. Which meant he actually thought out the whole strategy using tactic, before hand. It also showed Jiraiya that his new student wasn't one to shy away from risks.

Just like his other students.

Jiraiya crushed the proceeding guilt-filled thoughts before focussing back in Rei. The child weaved through the crowd, heading to the agreed rendezvous point.

Jiraiya watched him for moment more and then disappeared under a cloak of chakra-smoke.

* * *

"So what do you think that seal does kid?"

Rei chewed on his meat silently, pondering over Jiraiya's question. "It keeps the guy under observation?"

Jiraiya snickered. "Well it is an observation seal after all. No brat, tell me what seal actually does?"

Rei pouted at being called a brat, but answered, "It keeps giving out chakra you could sense?"

"Close." Jiraiya shrugged. But the problem with that is that every half-decent sensor around the seal can sense it. So how do you make it such that only the user can sense the seal?" He waited for a reply but got none. "Okay so ask yourself this: how do you sense chakra?"

Rei frowned. "I feel it. Everywhere. In the air, land, water, everywhere. But it always feels different for people, and the toads. Like, every toad and every person feels different. Normal animals are different too but…"

"They're not so different from each other?" Jiraiya suggested.

"Yeah."

"Remember how I told you that chakra was like an arm or a leg? Well chakra is also like your skin, except instead of touch it's sensitive to other chakra. But it's not as sensitive your skin. Take this for an example. ", noticing his student's confusion he said, "If I lightly touch you you'd feel it right? But if I barely touch you wouldn't feel it, especially on your forearms. Every ninja has a distance from which they can sense chakra. This distance is like how light I touch you. If it's too far you won't sense it. People whose chakra is especially sensitive to other chakra are sensors."

Rei thought about it for a while. "So what does that do with the seal?"

"Everyone can sense all types of chakra to some degree. What type of chakra can they not sense?" Jiraiya smiled as Rei's confusion grew. He amended himself. "Maybe that's the wrong question. What kind of chakra do ninja _ignore_?"

The child's eyes brightened. "Sage chakra!"

"Natural energy." Jiraiya nodded. "It's all around us, but only Sages can are actually fully aware of it. Others are so used to its presence that they unconsciously ignore it. Even sensors cause it blocks the chakra they need to sense. Sages are the only ones that uses their sensitivity of natural energy to sense other forms of chakra, because we're really aware of it." He leaned back on the bed he was sitting on. "What do think?"

Rei put aside his now cool yakitori on a nearby desk and said, "Since sensors can't sense the natural energy coming from rocks and trees and stuff." He paused formulating his thoughts. "The seal has to give out chakra that belongs some really special kinda rock or tree that we can sense is different than the other rocks and trees.

"Right on the dot brat. Not bad." Jiraiya said surprised by the kid's elaborate thought process. "The seal produces a special non-human and non-animal type of natural energy that I am able to sense from far of distances, even without Sage Mode. Because of that I'm now able to keep track of all of Suiten's movements in the Land of Fire." Jiraiya pointed his finger at his student. "That's how your fuinjutsu is supposed to be Rei. Designed for yourself. You have to make your own content not just study a copy the world of others."

Rei now frowned, his satisfaction for solving out one mystery fading due to the appearance of another. "So does that tag stick on to him forever?"

Jiraiya blinked. Not the response he expected, considering his earlier statement. Amused, rather than being annoyed by the different direction of conversation he answered, "Naw, kid. That paper you tagged him with was chakra conducting. Basically it allows chakra to flow through it easily. What the tag did was brand the seal on his arm. Afterwards the chakra feedback because of the branding disintegrates it."

"Woah."

"Cool right?"

"Can I do that?"

"Keep paying attention to what I teach you and you'll learn brat." Jiraiya once again ignored his student's pouting face. "Now sleep. We gotta get out of Sarufutsu soon. We got a lot of other places to go to."

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I kinda made this chapter just to explain the really basic aspects of Rei' training and his first brush-in with espionage. Please review if you find anything you want to fix! Much appreciated! Thanks again!**


End file.
